pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dayana Radhav
"Pyua Pyua... Fuwa Fuwa!" |katakana = ダヤナ レードア|romaji = Dayana Raduhabu|age = 16|Species = Human|gender = Female|Height = 1'64|hair color = Dark Brown (Outside Pripara) Dark Blue (Inside Pripara)|eye color = Brown-Lime (Outside Pripara) Blue-Lime (Outside Pripara)|occupation = Student|family = His strict father and her friendly mother|brand = Silky Heart|song sang = Onegai Merry|seiyuu = Saori Hayami|type = Pure|singer = Miho from AIKATSU☆STARS!|imagecolor = CornflowerBlue|birthday = 18th of November}}Dayana Radhav (ダヤナ レードア Dayana raduhabu) is a Pure type idol from Pripara Idol Academy and her favorite brand is Silky Heart. He's a secondary character of Xesc13primero and she's a member of The brigade of the Zombie Kittens. Her representative color is CornflowerBlue. Appareance Inside Pripara She's a pretty young lady of tanned skin that has happy dark blue-lime colored eyes. In her front there is a Tilak and his dark blue hair is tied into a side pony tail with an angely ribbon. She usually wears angely clothes. Outside Pripara In her real form she's still a pretty young girl of tanned skin but now her eyes are brown-lime colored and her dark blue hair turns to be a normal dark chestnut. She usually wears formal clothes 'cause his strict father. Personality She's a really pure girl who always likes to discover new things. She's like an angel who is too far to know the feelings of angry, envy,etc. After knowing about pripara she started to go there everyday escaping from her house in order to have fun there trying to make friends, but althought she made a lot of friends it's not the style of friendship she aimed for, but all that changed when she met Nanami and Casper, finding finally "the friends", friends that broke her shell and made her grow leaving the girl who didn't know anything of the world to the still pure girl who would do anything for their friends. History Dayana is a shy and a pure half-japanese half-indian that was born at Agra, India. His indian father, since she was a baby, protected her from this contaminated world raising her without contact with the exterior making her study at home. Even he was strict with her, her parents always spoiled her making her the girl from mama and papa. After living in Agra many years his father was transferred in order to be the main director of the Japanese-branch office of the copmany he worked at so they had to move to Parajuku. Even thought she had prohibited to go outside, like the curious kid she was she always escaped with her secret route finally ending in India's Pripara, Indipara. Althought there she couldn't make friends and she was envious of the people who were best friends and were in a unit. After coming at japan she decided she would try her best to find finally the friend she desired the most finally meeting Nanami and Frank, the ones were Dayana's most desired dream, friends, true friends. Afterwards, she found the happiness she searched the most, the fact of share moments with special people who loved her and reverse tho at the end his parent discovered she has been going outside and prohibited her entrance to there telling her friends were fake 'cause his papa always suffered 'cause almost all his friends betrayed him. But, Nanami and Frank went to battle against his papa and finally escaping with Dayana to show him their live, their unit's live making him letting Dayana to go outside and go to the school with both Frank and Nanami. Relationships * His Father and Mother - They get very well as the happy family they are thought his father is very strict so she thinks he will not be okey with her going to Pripara. * Nanami Shiroi - They get pretty well. Nanami was one of the first alongside with Kirarin to want make her one of their friends. * Frank Hamilton - At first they didn't connect at all but actually they're really good friends, for her he and Nanami are his firsts real friends and she's too happy about it and they also usually drag her to do crazy things. * Umi Aoi - At first they didn't even connect. But, after some time they started to get well and now they're really good friends. * Kirarin Hoshinokawa - Like Nanami, they get pretty well and she wanted to be her friend. Significant Coords * Dayana Blossom Coord - Casual Coord * Hot Marshmallow Sugary Coord - 2nd Casual Coord * Sweet White Ange Coord - Stage Coord * Spring-Comming Sky Coord - 2nd Stage Coord * Midnight Cyalume Charm Coord - Cyalume Coord * Silky Heart Super Cyalume Coord - Super Cyalume Coord Trivia * Dayana is pure as a true angel. ** Maybe that's why she loves fuwa fuwa and cute heaven themed things. * She's half-japanese and half-Indian. ** She's from a very traditional and rich Indian family. * She can speak Hindi and Japanese fluently. * She shares her singer with Juri Kurebayashi, Nono Daichi, Yozora Kasumi and Kirara Hanazono tho her voice type is closer to Kirara's. * Her catchphrase is Pyua Pyua.... Fuwa Fuwa! * Her VA it's known for do a lot of anime roles: Takagaki Kaede, Izumi Reina, Shiba Mizuki, etc. * Tho she's Indian she can't handle spicy food. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Idol Category:Female Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:Silky Heart User Category:Pure Idol Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Lovely Idol